That Story
by ultimate buu
Summary: What happens when you combine two subjects that have no chemistry with one another? You get this story. I'm not liable for any spoilers that this story may give you...just read with cation.


That Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel or Five Nights at Freddy's. The fourth wall had to be removed for the safety of others. So please don't be alarmed, it will be returned soon.

Hello everyone and thanks for checking out this cool (horrible) story that I was (forced) excited to make. It took some (blood) time for me to (gut the pigs) work out the (bodies) ideas on how to make this story. Hopefully no one (will live) flame me too much on how I (ate them) screwed up the hit (horrifying) game.

Enjoy (bite).

**BOLD -** Serious Deadpool

_ITALIC-_ Childish Deadpool

Both of these are inside Deadpool's head and can't be heard by anyone else.

Sitting in his chair behind his desk while rubbing the left side of his forehead to suppress the initial headache; Harold knew he had a problem. As he stared at the former list of employees he had in his right hand, he couldn't help but wonder if he had made a simple mistake.

Harold had fired the previous night guard not even an hour ago. He gave him his notice of termination and told him to vacate the restaurant as soon as he could. The night guard didn't put up a fuss simply leaving without any attempts to fight to keep his job. Looking back on it now, Harold couldn't really blame him; it was a poor career choice after all.

Sometimes Harold wondered if he was cursed like his father. That in the end this restaurant would be the end of him and he would end up like his father; waiting to die on a hospital bed.

But he didn't have time to focus on things like that now. Now, he had to find another night guard to replace the previous one, assuming someone else would be willing to take the job. He had called the few people who had quit the job after their first night but all they did was hang up on him and some even said a few choice words to him.

For awhile he contemplated calling back the previous night guard, even offering a bigger pay for the job. Unlike Harold that guard had actually tried to do something to the _problem_ that had plagued this restaurant for years.

'Ever since the incident back in '87',' Harold thought as he thought back to horrible day, 'sometimes I wonder if things would be different if we had the toy versions-'

"Sir," the door opened and for a fraction of a second, the sounds of children's laughter and music filled the room before the door was closed. A young man wearing a brown vest over a red shirt with a name tag that read 'Charlie' stood before Harold's desk.

"Unless this is an important matter you can go right back out that door," said Harold dismissively, "It's almost three in the afternoon and I still haven't found another night guard."

"That's just it sir," said Charlie, "Someone is here asking about the position."

Harold widened his eyed before standing up and adjusting the tie to his suit. "Then bring them right in, we can't keep them waiting any longer," he said as he placed his 'business' smile on his face.

"I'm not sure you want to see them," Charlie said as he looked uncertainly at his boss, "They're a little-"

"I don't care if they thing the earth is a square," Harold said interrupting him, "As long as they want the position that's fine with me, now bring the, in."

Noting the certain look in his boss's eyes, Charlie opened the door walked out of the office. Harold sat down in his chair again, knowing full well he wasn't about to give an official interview to whoever wanted the job. He stopped doing those when he realized that this job didn't exactly require too much description. Whoever walked into this office asking for the job would get it, no problem, no questions asks.

Harold's smile almost faltered when he saw who walked into his office but at this point he was desperate.

Night 1

It was 11: 50 P.M; the staff had all but gone except for one. Past the darken hallways and into the only light room or rather small office, sat one man.

This man sat at the chair in the office, his arms folded as he looked in disapproval at the tiny office. A few most noticeable traits of this man would be the fact he was wearing a full red and black spandex suit but it was nearly covered by his guard uniform. His uniform consisted of dark blue dress pants and a light blue short sleeved shirt.

His face was covered by his red mask with black around the eye holes and white by his eye lids.

"That description sucked," the man said as he looked at the poster on the wall. The poster showed the three animatronics; a purple rabbit holding a guitar, a brown bear in a top hat holding a microphone and a yellow chicken holding a cupcake on a plate. Coincidently it was the same cupcake that was literally staring at the man in the chair now; its eyes were watching him.

Staring back at the cupcake, the man waved his hand over it a few times before poking it in the eyes. When the cupcake did nothing the man shrugged his shoulders and-

"Just get to the good part already kid, time is money after all," the man complained, "Also USE MY NAME!"

…Deadpool.

"FINALLY," Deadpool yelled out as he stood up from his chair.

Anyway, Deadpool sat back down in chair and his attention went to the device on his desk. The device looked like it some kind of tablet but it looked to old and when Deadpool turned it around he saw that there scratch marks on the back.

"Lame," he said as he set it back down, "If I can't get on the internet with it then it's not worth my time."

He checked the watch he had on his right wrist and saw that it was midnight.

"Finally I can start this stupid job and get that money," Deadpool thought of all the things he could use to buy that money, "Babes and chimichangas, it's hard to decide."

_I vote on the chimichangas._

**I'd go with the guns.**

"Why can't I just take the best of all the worlds," Deadpool said until the phone started ringing.

**Didn't that guy who gave us this job say that the phone won't work after midnight?**

_I was too busy focusing on how curly his hair was to notice he was saying anything. _

The phone stopped ringing and then someone's voice was heard from the machine.

"Hello, Hello?"

"Two words and I already hate him," said Deadpool.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

**He sounds like a tool.**

_You mean like the ones we use to fix things?_

**No, the ones we use when all the good tools are taken.**

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So-"

Deadpool had already lost interest and was staring at the fan that seemed didn't look like it was attached to anything.

"How the hell do they have a solar fan," he said in disbelief, as the phone guy went on with his message.

**Should we be listening to what this guy has to say?**

_If it was important he would have told us in person._

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."

"Forget the bath; I'd be worried about important things."

**Guns, **_tacos,_ hot babes.

"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"I once lived through having my body split into pieces."

**Not a lot of people have a healing factor.**

_Not a lot of people also kick ass in red spandex. _

"-these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Technically speaking I'm already wearing a suit."

**I don't think he means that kind of suit.**

_I wonder if it's one of those monkey suits with an actual tail._

**I think he meant a different suit.**

**"**I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"I highly doubt being stuffed inside some random suit could kill me. Though I wonder how I would look in one of those."

Images of an animatronic bear dressed in a red and black spandex suit holding twin kimono's crossed Deadpool's mind before he shook his head.

"I think I'll save that for someone to draw," said Deadpool, "Not that anyone that important reads crap from this guy."

Looking back on his desk, Deadpool saw that there was an image on the screen.

"Oh, so this thing is a camera," he said as he looked at the camera spaces but stopped at the kitchen, "Great a black screen, all I can hear from it is sound."

**It still beats the crap out of our first movie appearance.**

_I still thought that guy who played us did a good job. He got the looks right._

**We'll see when we get our own movie.**

A few hours into the job, Deadpool was bored out of his mind. All he had done was notice that the doors on his sides had lights to them that he could use from the blind spots on the camera. Something the phone guy neglected to tell him.

He had eighty percent of power and it was 4:00 A.M., he would spend some time checking the cameras and sometimes wondering why he didn't just keep quiet about wanting to be placed into another sto-

"Oh look something's happening," Deadpool said as he interrupted the writer and looked at the show stage.

_The purple bunny man is gone._

**He must be close by.**

Deadpool checked the cameras until he found the purple rabbit at the entrance backstage.

"He moved pretty quickly there," Deadpool looked at the rabbit until the camera feed went black for a second before coming back on and revealing that the rabbit was gone.

_Aw but I wanted to see him move._

**It's supposed to be scarier not to see him move.**

_That's lame._

**Deal with it.**

Deadpool heard a noise outside as he switched the camera feed and saw that the rabbit was in the supply closet. Switching to see if anyone else had moved, Deadpool saw that the bear and the chicken were still on stage before going back to see that rabbit was still in the supply closet.

"I guess it must be waiting for the right time to come out of the closet and show off its true colors," Deadpool said with a laugh at his own joke.

**Are we even sure it's a guy?**

_It's either a guy or an ugly girl but then again it could be both._

**How the hell could it be both?**

_You never really know with robots._

The purple rabbit heard what Deadpool said and growled slightly before the camera feed cut off and Deadpool heard heavy feet moving quickly towards him.

Hitting the light switch on the door, Deadpool caught the purple rabbit just before he was close to the entrance.

"Sorry pal but I don't swing that way," said Deadpool, "Especially towards animatronic animals. So if you want to come out of the closet with someone, try it on someone of the same species or whatever the hell you call yourself."

Deadpool hit the button that closed the door and after a few seconds he hit the light to see that the purple rabbit was at the window, staring at him.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Deadpool said to the rabbit but it continued to stare, "Seriously, I don't even mind if you- well I don't know if you were built with something like that so I guess that makes you a girl doesn't it?"

The purple rabbit started shaking its hands before it walked away.

"So long whatever the hell kind of gender you are," Deadpool said as he opened the door and checked his watch, "Oh it's ten minutes to six, soon it will be quitting time."

**Then we can go home and go back to our original routine.**

_Watching TV and eating yummy tacos._

Deadpool looked to see he had fifty percent power left and then he heard the bell signaling that it was six.

As he got up, the rest of the lights came on in the hallways and he walked towards the show stage to see that the purple rabbit was back in its place next to the bear.

**You know it may not be long before all three of them start moving. **

_Maybe they like to eat tacos too._

**I don't think they eat…tacos.**

_Chimichangas it is then._

"Ah there you are," Deadpool looked to see Harold walking in with the morning staff, "I trust that you made it through your first night with no problems?"

"No trouble at all," Deadpool said before whispering in Harold's ear, "I think the purple one is confused about its sexual identity. You may want to explain its hardware to it so it doesn't get confused."

Deadpool then turned to walk out of the exit, leaving a pink faced and confused Harold to look at the show stage.

Night 2

Five minutes to midnight, which meant five minutes to try to pimp out his office. Deadpool covered up the poster of the animatronics with a poster of himself with one his hands raised, giving a thumbs up.

"Now that's what I call a poster that promotes motivation," Deadpool said as he stared at the poster.

**I'll admit they got our good side.**

_It would be even better if there were explosions involved._

Deadpool took the next four minutes before midnight to admire the poster and stroke his own ego.

"I wonder if I should have made more to cover up the rest of the posters in the place," Deadpool thought as he placed his hand on his chin in thought, "Then maybe this place would look brighter the next time I came-"

The ringing of the phone interrupted Deadpool in-

"Don't interrupt me," snapped Deadpool.

The ringing of the phone-

"I said don't interrupt me while I'm busy thinking about something important."

The phone rang.

"Damn writer," Deadpool said as the phone stopped ringing and the phone guy from yesterday's voice was heard.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello?"

"Jeez this guy sounds like he's making a call to his long time crush," Deadpool said as he chuckled at the end of his joke.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

"More progressive," Deadpool repeated as he looked through the tablet on the show stage to see that the rabbit was missing.

"- Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

"What, is the bear afraid of moving around like the rabbit," Deadpool said as he looked on the stage to see that Freddy was now looking at the camera, "Yeah I'm talking to you lazy ass."

If Deadpool had been paying attention he would have noticed that on the stage-

"No, no writer. You don't go around trying to ignore my taunting or my jokes," said Deadpool, "I spent three hours coming up with a few bear jokes and you're going to write them down."

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Deadpool had forgotten that the phone guy was still talking and the phone clicked off. Looking through his tablet he found the rabbit in the dining area before switching over to a large purple curtain with an 'Out of Order' sign in front of it.

**So there's a fourth hidden animatronic in this place, all the more reason why we should have read up on this place before taking the job.**

_The article on this place had too many words and I just wanted the free pizza you get if you're an employee. _

"Wait a minute…four," Deadpool said as he looked through the cameras before only being able to count three. Looking to his left he hit the light button to see that there was nothing there but when he hit the right button he saw-

"The duck moves to," Deadpool whined as he hit the button that closed the door, "I thought it would just be the bear, the sexually confused rabbit, whatever's behind that curtain but a ducky with a bib too."

The yellow animatronic's eyes slightly glared at being called a duck.

"I thought I had enough with the rabbit wanting to get a piece of me," Deadpool then closed the door on the left before the purple rabbit could come in and got on his knees to the floor as he hit it with his fists, "Now I have the duck to watch over, just great no perfect."

The yellow animatronic bared its teeth before openings it beak, "I'm not a duck I'm a chicken," it said it in a female voice.

"The ducks bib says 'Let's Eat' I wonder what that means," Deadpool said doing a 180 as he stood up with a hand on his chin in thought, "Does it mean it eat food or eat me or could it mean-"

"I'm a chicken," the yellow animatronic said as it banged a fist on the glass, "My name is Chica which is short for chicken."

"Chica you know we're not supposed to talk," the purple rabbit said from the left side with the voice of male.

"I'm tired of people thinking I'm a duck Bonnie," Chica exclaimed, crossing her animatronic arms over her bib, "I am a chicken!"

"But you do kind off-," Bonnie began but stopped when he noticed the glare Chica was giving him.

"Don't even think about it," Chica snarled as she stormed off.

"Wow you really screwed the robot with that one," Deadpool said as he opened the right door and looked at Bonnie.

"She'll get over it," Bonnie said before suddenly glaring at Deadpool, "And I am a male robot and I am not gay!"

"Couldn't fool me or the fans," Deadpool said and he watched Bonnie storm off down the hall.

Opening up the left door again, Deadpool wiped imaginary sweat off his forehead before looking back to the cameras. When he got to the one marked 'Pirate Cove' he saw an animatronic fox that looked like it had seen better days, poking its head out from the curtain and staring at the camera.

**Looks like something you kill with fire.**

_I'd like to kill it by throwing fire._

Deadpool then noticed the eye patch on the fox's right eye and the hook on his right hand. "So this guys a pirate or something," Deadpool said before losing interest and switching the cameras.

At 4:00 A.M with fifty percent power left, Deadpool was slightly bored out of his mind. Occasionally he would see Bonnie and Chica on the cameras but neither would try to come to the door anymore.

Deadpool then went over to Pirate Cove only find that the fox was no longer there. When he switched to the hall by the cove he saw the fox was running towards his left door.

Acting quickly, Deadpool closed the left door just before the fox could make it in. There was then some banging on the door, "We don't want any," said Deadpool.

"Ye best be giving up there lad," a voice that sounded straight out of a pirates show came from the other side, "Sooner or later ye be having to walk the plank."

"No way pirate guy," Deadpool said confidently.

"Me name be Foxy," Foxy said, "Sailor of the-"

"I didn't ask for your name or you're life story," said Deadpool, "Especially story, seeing as though this is MY story. If you think you or animatronic pals can steal that from me, then you have another thing coming."

"I see ye have a few screws loose in the head," Foxy said before he walked back to his cove.

Opening the door, Deadpool looked on the tablet before he realized something.

"The manager said that at any point in the night, I could get free pizza," Deadpool said as he placed the tablet on the desk and teleported to the kitchen.

At 5:35 Foxy noticed that there had been no movement of the camera which meant that he was free to do his sprint. Running down the hallway, he saw that the door didn't close as he approached it, smirking the pirate slowed his pace to the side of the door and let out a loud screech.

Foxy looked around, puzzled when he saw that the night guard wasn't in the room. He saw the tablet on the desk and noticed that it was showing the west hallway.

'Someone else must've got the lad,' Foxy thought as he walked out of the office, 'Powers still on so it ain't Freddy. Means it was either Bonnie or Chica.

Walking to the show stage he saw that Bonnie and Chica were both there in the middle of an argument with Freddy.

"I don't care what he said Chica," Freddy said, slightly angry, "We don't speak to the guards, no matter what."

"What about those little noises we make during the later nights?" Bonnie asked.

"Those are different," said Freddy.

"You heard that guard Freddy," Chica said in frustration, "He keeps talking to himself, acts like he's in some kind of show and worst of all he called me a duck."

"Chica nearly everyone calls you a duck," said Freddy.

"I'm sick of it," Chica said as she balled her hands into fists, "I'm a CHICKEN! Not DUCK, CHICKEN!"

"Like that's such a problem," said Bonnie.

Chica glared at Bonnie before replying, "I seem to forget wither or not a certain rabbit was complaining about being mistaken for a girl."

"At least I didn't talk," Bonnie argued back.

"Not to him but I heard you muttering in that little closet of yours before he got here," Chica said with a cruel smirk, "I wonder why you spent so much time in that closet Bonnie, could you be trying to 'come out' and tell us something?"

Bonnie stood still for a few seconds before smirked and said, "Sorry ducky but I don't understand you when you quack."

Chica's smirk fell and she lunged at Bonnie who in turn lunged back. They both were stopped halfway but Freddy who got in the m middle, his robotic arms holding them both Bonnie and Chica away but they both tried to reach over Freddy and hit the one another.

"That's enough you two," Freddy said in a stern voice, "In case you two have forgotten, we still have work to do."

"Well I see ya'll are doing just fine eh," Foxy said and the three animatronics turned to him, Bonnie and Chica momentarily stopped trying to hit each other. "The land lubber be gone from his post, I have to say ye should have told me when ye caught him."

Being used to hearing Foxy's pirate talk, the three could already figure out what he was saying.

"You mean the guards not there anymore," Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Well, I guess that's another one gone," Freddy said as he lowered his arms, still wary that Bonnie and Chica might try to attack each other again.

"But I didn't get him," Chica admitted.

Looking confused, Freddy turned to Bonnie who shook his head before looking to Foxy who shrugged his shoulder.

"Let's check out his office," said Freddy.

They found that Foxy had been telling the truth; the guard was gone, nowhere to be found in his office.

"Ye thing the lad ran off," suggested Foxy.

"We would have seen him run out for the main exit," said Freddy, "he could have gone for the back exit but he didn't act like the type to run off."

"Either way, good riddance," said Chica.

"I wish I had been the one to get him," said Bonnie, "I would have enjoyed the look of terror on his face or mask."

"Guys he still might be in the restaurant," said Freddy as he checked the time on the tablet to see that it was 5:50, "Do one search real quick before we rule him out."

Foxy left with a nod of his head followed by Bonnie and Chica. The place wasn't too big to leave that much hiding options yet the guard was nowhere to be found. Freddy couldn't even find him in the bathrooms and he could only guess that they didn't have much time left.

As he walked past the kitchen he heard the sounds of pans and pots banging as he did any other night.

Stopping in his tracks, Freddy looked towards the kitchen entrance before realizing that Chica had gone in the completely different direction than the kitchen.

'Don't tell me,' Freddy thought as he walked inside the kitchen seeing a few pans on the ground and the refrigerator door wide open, 'No way, he didn't.'

Freddy saw on the table an empty box of pizza, the type they save for planned birthday parties. When the fridge closed he saw the night guard, a half eaten piece of pizza in one hand while he used the other to drink a bottle of root beer with his mask still on.

'How does he do that?' Freddy thought before he glared at the guard and raised his arms.

Deadpool finished the last drops of the soda, oh how he loved root beer, though it would be better if the 'root' part of it was gone. He put bottle on the counter beside him and turned around to see Freddy glaring at him.

Just as Freddy was about to do his big screech, Deadpool opened his mouth to say something but all that came out of it was a loud belch.

Freddy dropped his arms as Deadpool finished his belch.

"You know for a rundown place like this," Deadpool said as he took a bite of his pizza, "This place makes some pretty good pizza. I should have come here night 1, and then I would've had a better time."

Freddy opened his mouth but then the sound of the bell came and the lights went on, signaling that it was six.

"You might want to get back into place before the boss sees you teddy bear," Deadpool said as he finished the pizza and watched Freddy storm his way out of the kitchen.

**He looked like he was angry about something.**

_He might have wanted a piece of the pizza._

"Well he should have come by earlier," Deadpool said as he walked to the front to see that all the animatronics were back on stage, "You three could really learn to loosen up a bit," then a thought came into his head. "I know just how to do it."

Night 3

It was just about to hit midnight when Deadpool sat down in the chair in the office.

"I highly doubt this qualifies an office," Deadpool argued to the writer.

Deadpool picked up his tablet as heard the phone ring.

"Great another message from that loser on the phone," Deadpool said as he envisioned the phone guy as a scrawny wimp, wearing big nerdy glasses with a name tag that said 'Peter', "A little nod to Spidey so people know that the writer actually wrote stuff about him."

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long."

**That's comforting to know.**

_That just means we're special._

"-Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

"What were the last few nights, a tutorial?" Deadpool asked no one in particular.

"-if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."

**It sounds a little stupid if you ask me.**

_But if it's stupid then it must work in some sort of way._

Deadpool looked through the cameras to see that the three animatronics on the stage were looking at the camera, at him.

"Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

**Did he really just say 'See you on the flip side'?**

_That sounded really lame, especially coming from him._

"Either way," Deadpool said as he picked up a red and black backpack off the floor, "I know a few certain things I can do to make this night really fun, for me. The reader will end up scratching their head and going why."

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica noticed the camera in front of them stop moving.

"Do you think you have an idea on this guy's strategy Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"To be honest," said Freddy, "I have no idea how this guy operates; he's completely random at times and I can track how he moved the cameras."

"You're telling me you're able to figure out some people's patterns on night one but on night three you have nothing," Chica hissed.

"Look, just keep trying to get him to use the cameras and the power," Freddy said as he gave them a grin, "When the powers out; then I'll have him."

"Not if we're able to get to him first," said Bonnie.

"We can't do anything standing here now can we?" Chica asked as she walked off stage.

"Race you," said Bonnie as he moved off the stage.

Freddy shook his head but paused as he saw the camera moving again. Then the camera started to flicker back and forth between him and some unknown location.

'This is going to be a pain,' thought Freddy.

Bonnie moved back stage and put his face up close to the camera, doing the trick they all knew on how to make their pupils turn black with white dots. He almost chuckled when he saw the camera linger on him for a few seconds before fading away.

'I hope I scared him good,' the purple rabbit thought.

"That purple rabbit is either trying to frighten me or he's coming on to me," Deadpool said with a shudder.

Bonnie moved past backstage, seeing Foxy poking his head out of his cove. Smirking at the thought of them both getting the guard at once, Bonnie moved to the start of the hall, stopping when he saw the camera on him. He was surprised to hear the sound of chuckling coming from within the office. He could only wonder what the guard thought was so funny before the camera switched over and Bonnie waited a few minutes before moving to the closet so when Foxy ran to the door he would have a clear path.

Bonnie opened walked to the closet as loudly as he could, knowing that the footsteps made by the animatronics often put the guards on edge. Quickly as he could, Bonnie opened the door to the closet only to open his mechanical jaw wide and take a few steps back as the person from within the closet came out.

This 'person' had light blue skin, green eyes and red circles on their cheeks. Like Bonnie they had a red bowtie on their neck but they were shorter by an inch or so.

"No," Bonnie said as he stared at those green eyes, "They got rid of you!"

"Is that any way to treat family Bonnie," Toy Bonnie said mockingly as she looked at Bonnie's before looking slightly disgusted, "I didn't think I would say it but you look way better without a face. Did they not find a better one or did they think that your old one looked way better on me?"

Bonnie's hands clenched into fists as he replied "Just because they ripped of my old face and put it on you, doesn't make you better than me sister. In fact I recall the guys in maintenance thinking you looked too much like a boy."

Toy Bonnie glared at Bonnie. "Your one to talk for one who looks like a girl," she spat.

"You take that back," growled Bonnie.

"You wish," Toy Bonnie said with a twisted smile, "Just like you wish that they hadn't taken off your old left arm and used it for something as useless as a back scratcher."

Deadpool watched the brother sister moment and laughed as he saw the anamatronic robots glare menacingly at each other.

"Best idea ever," he said, "Glad I came up with it and not the writer."

**You know it doesn't make any sense having both Bonnie and Toy Bonnie in this story.**

_Like anyone's going to figure out how we managed to get Toy Bonnie to come here in the first place._

**Either way, expect some backlash from the community.**

"As if anyone gives a crap about what people put in Fnaf stories," Deadpool said as he switched over to Pirate Cove, "If I wasn't in this story, no one would read it."

Deadpool saw in Pirate Cove that Foxy was in some odd pose.

"Looks like the fox is doing some stretches," Deadpool said before switching cameras but unable to find Chica.

Looking up, Deadpool turned on the light and saw that Chica was in the window and he closed the door.

Chica glared at Deadpool before looking at the open left door, hearing the sounds of Bonnie arguing with somebody. Seeing this, Deadpool chuckled to get her attention.

"Don't worry about bunny boy out there," Deadpool said pointing his thumb outside the left door, "He's having a little reunion with someone out there and I think there doing okay."

A loud 'SNAP' was heard followed by another yell.

Chica shook her head before walking off.

Deadpool opened the door when Chica left and looked back at Pirate Cove to see that Foxy was gone. The 'Out of Order' sign in front of the cove replaced with 'It's Me'.

"Now I know I should close the door and everything," Deadpool said to the reader, "But trust me on this one. Wait for it," the sounds of Foxy running could be heard before a loud bang and a crash and Deadpool switched back to the camera and found Foxy on the stage hall getting up and rubbing his head.

"And that boys and girls is the power of a banana peel," said Deadpool, "Also a few other things that the writer can't put into words because he's too lazy."

As-

"No," Deadpool said interrupting the writer, "You're not going on that little scene with the chicken. Instead, you're going to write down the other scene we discussed. Even though we didn't really discuss anything, I think you know what scene I'm talking about."

Fine… (Sigh)

At exactly 3:00 A.M Freddy had moved to the bathroom, peeking out towards the camera. He heard Bonnie yelling at someone for a few hours but he assumed it to be Chica (He really needed to talk those two about keeping personal issues out of the job) whom he had not seen in awhile. He hadn't seen her go into the kitchen and hadn't heard the sounds of pots and pans moving in through there, so he assumed it would be unoccupied when he went in there.

He saw Foxy wonder back to his cove after being flung near the show stage. Freddy saw the pirate get up and go back to his cove without a word while he kept grumbling to himself about something.

Seeing as the camera hadn't come to him at all he moved to the kitchen, only to find that the door was locked.

"What the-," Freddy said as he tried the knob but it didn't budge. Even though he could easily break down the door, he didn't want to cause the restaurant to pay for any damages, knowing that the money they had wasn't much.

"Chica," Freddy said as he lightly knocked on the door, "It's Freddy, open up."

He still heard no word from the other side of the door and that was starting to both irritate and confuse him. Confuse him because Chica never really kept the door closed and irate him because he thought that the guard was in there eating more of their food without permission. Just as Freddy was about to knock on the door again, the door opened up and with a huff he walked inside.

The kitchen still looked the same to Freddy, though he did notice that there were two couches in the middle were the tables were normally at.

Freddy took a few steps in until Deadpool, wearing a business suit and small lens glasses walked in front of him.

"I see you showed up just in time," Deadpool said in a surprisingly calm and soothing tone, "Why don't you take a seat on the couch right there."

"Look I don't know-"

"It will all be explained when you take a seat," Deadpool gestured to the blue coach again and Freddy looked at him before moving past him and taking a seat on the couch. Surprisingly the simple couch didn't break under the animatronics' weight, probably due to the fact that there were cinder blocks underneath it.

Deadpool took a seat in the smaller couch beside the big and he turned to face Freddy, folding his hands in his lap.

"I hear you have been neglecting someone in your establishment Freddy," Deadpool said as he pushed his glasses back with his finger, "Is this true?"

"Neglect," Freddy said in disbelief, "We at Freddy Fazbear's don't neglect anyone."

"I hear you saying this Freddy," said Deadpool, "But saying is one thing and doing is another. Now I know you look after Bonnie and Chica but isn't there another anamatronic that your forgetting?"

Freddy looked confused before he replied, "You mean Foxy, I don't-"

"Speaking of which," Deadpool said as he looked over to the kitchen door, "We have a special guest here to speak with you, come on in."

The kitchen door opened up and Foxy walked in, followed by a round of cheers and applause from an invisible audience. Foxy sat down on the left side of the same couch Freddy was sitting on, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Now Foxy," Deadpool said, addressing the pirate fox, "I heard that you never got a chance to perform with the others."

"Well," Foxy looked down at the floor before looking at Deadpool, "Them mechanics were still working on me, calling me a little two twitchy for them to really do much."

"Go on Foxy," Deadpool encouraged, "Tell us more."

"I've seen the way the kids loved how you all played on stage," Foxy said as he looked at Freddy, "I couldn't help but wonder if old Foxy would ever be fixed, if I would ever get the chance to perform for the children. What use am I to the restaurant if I can't even work like the rest of ya?"

The unseen crowd did an 'aw' at Foxy's words.

"Now Freddy," Deadpool said as he looked at the stunned bear, "Would you care to tell us all your personal feelings towards Foxy." Freddy opened his mouth but Deadpool raised a hand and said, "Can you tell it to Foxy?"

Freddy turned towards Foxy and said, "Foxy, you're an important part to this restaurant. I know some like to think you were responsible for the bite but they don't know any better. Without you we probably wouldn't have gotten more than half of the security guards we've seen. You stop them from just holding out in the office, you even take away some of their power. We couldn't do this without you Foxy."

"I thank ye for that Freddy," Foxy said while putting up his eye patch.

"I think this moment calls for a hug, audience?" Deadpool's question was received with applause as both Foxy and Freddy got up and hugged each other. "Thank you all for coming out tonight, we'll see you the next Dr. Deadpool."

"Foxy don't you ever think you're not worth anything," said Freddy.

"I know that now Freddy," said Foxy and he whispered, "Me and Chica got busy on the stage once."

Freddy pulled back from the hug and looked at Foxy confusingly, "You what?"

"Nothing matey," Foxy said quickly before looking back and noticing something, "Where the doctor be?"

Freddy broke the hug between him and Foxy and looked to see that the doctor was gone…wait when did they have a doc-

"The night guard tricked us!" Freddy yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen with Foxy in tow. Foxy put his patch back down on his eye as he followed Freddy to the night guard's office only to have the door slam down in their faces.

"I wouldn't concern yourselves with me," Deadpool said as he looked at them through the window, "I believe your barnyard pals are in need of a little help with something that was written words ago."

**Can't believe we actually talked the writer into putting all that into words.**

_It was easy to bribe him with guns and bullets._

"What did ye do with them?" Foxy asked as he raised his hook.

"Argh matey," Deadpool said as he mimicked Foxy's voice and put a pirate hat on his head, "I threw those lubbers deep into the locker of Davey Jones. Ye best be moving if you want to save them- seriously though, how the hell do people enjoy writing down a character who talks like that?"

"I have no idea what you just said," admitted Freddy, "But it sounds like Bonnie and Chica need our help."

As they walked to go search for the other two anamatronics Deadpool heard Foxy say, "How could ye not know what the land lubber said? He spoke clear as the sea to me."

"Your bowtie sucks."

"Yours is as ugly as your face."

"Yours is as weak as your comebacks.'

"My bowtie is still better."

"You do know both of you have basically the same bowtie on right?"

"Stay out of this Chica!"

Chica shrank back as Bonnie continued to argue with Toy Bonnie. She had come to see what was up with Bonnie and to her surprise she saw his toy counterpart. Chica couldn't say she was shocked to find that they were both arguing and she had tried to put them both at ease with no avail. They had a job to do after all and it would look bad if they spent it arguing over something, than again these two could argue about anything at any given time.

"Your color is lame," Bonnie said as he glared at Toy Bonnie.

"At least mine shows that I'm a girl and doesn't confuse people," Toy Bonnie replied back, "Sometimes I forget if I have a brother or a sister."

"You take that back," snapped Bonnie.

"Don't worry SIS," Toy Bonnie said mockingly, "I'm sure with enough make up we can make even you look pretty."

Bonnie was about to retort but he was cut off by the sounds of Freddy and Foxy arriving.

"What's going on here?" Freddy asked until he saw who was behind Bonnie," Toy Bonnie, I thought you were melted like the others."

Toy Bonnie rolled her anamatronic eyes as she replied, "Do you really believe that they would just melt us on the spot, they told everyone that so that they wouldn't freak. They kept us in storage for awhile to see if they could find a way to 'fix' whatever messed up our programming."

"Why are ye here?" asked Foxy.

"Don't know," Toy Bonnie replied as she looked around her surroundings, "Looks like a dump though. All I did was wake up in a closet and my ugly brother opened the door."

"If you're here does that mean," Freddy began as he started to look around.

"Don't know," said Toy Bonnie, "All I know is, I'm glad to be out of that stupid storage unit."

"They should've ripped your face off," grumbled Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie waked Bonnie upside the head, "Heard that," She said.

Bonnie growled but was silenced by Freddy who pointed towards the camera that was watching them but then stopped moving.

"We still have a guard to deal with," Freddy said as he looked towards the office to see that the door was wide open.

"I'll leave that to you guys then," Toy Bonnie said as she walked past them towards the back room, "Just be sure to keep my idiot brother out of trouble."

Bonnie went to go after her but Chica held him back. The group then slowly moved towards the door, Foxy peered into the window to see Deadpool sitting in his chair looking at his tablet.

"The lad be wide open," he whispered.

"Alright guys," Freddy whispered to them, "He's trick, so on the count of three we rush in there and grab him; One, two, THREE."

They walked into the office and they all let out a loud screech as they did so, only to stop to see that Deadpool hadn't moved an inch. Freddy looked at Deadpool before poking him which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Did we kill him with fear?" asked Bonnie.

"No," Freddy said as he touched Deadpool's back, "It doesn't feel like a human." He then pulled off the shirt to reveal and empty suit with an endoskeleton in it. "He tricked us again."

"That's right," Deadpool's voice was heard from the loudspeakers. They all looked at the tablet to see that he was on the stage along with Bonnie's guitar and Freddy's microphone. "I managed to avoid all of you again. This game is pretty easy when you don't play buy the rules or you buy the cheats of the Android Market (Don't own- says the panicked the writer)."

"Why does he have to have my guitar," Bonnie whined as he saw his only possession in the hands of the enemy.

Deadpool then started to badly play the guitar, "I don't know why you guys even bother doing this. I mean, I can easily out maneuver any of you yet you still keep coming like a group of dedicated fan boys. Also, I think you may want to try to catch me now, seeing as though-"

Deadpool trailed off and Chica looked at the time and grimaced.

"It will be six in five minutes," she said, "If we want to catch him then we have to do it now."

Everyone rushed out of the room towards the stage, just in time to see Deadpool go in to the back room.

"We got him cornered," Freddy said as he moved towards the door, "The idiot went into the same room we needed to drag him towards."

"It be best if we don't let the scaly wag time to form a plan," Foxy said as he raised his hooked hand.

The four anamatronics quickly opened the door to find-

A bear with two black buttons on his chest, a black bowtie that matched the red top hat with the red strip on his head and like Toy Bonnie he had red circled on his cheeks, his skin was slightly darker than Freddy's but he had blue anamatronic eyes.

The other occupant in the room had an obvious feminine figure, with a pink garment on her lower body and yellow skin. She had three strands of 'hair' sticking out on the top of her head, a bib that read 'Let's Party' and an orange beak on her mouth. Like the other toys, she had pink circles on her cheeks, blue eyes and like Chica her feet were orange like a chicken.

"What world have we stepped into?" Bonnie asked as he looked at Toy Freddy and Toy Chica who stood up near the back.

"Hey there bro," Toy Freddy said as he looked at Freddy, "Good to see the place is still going."

"Hi Chica," Toy Chica said as she waved at Chica, "You look better than the last time I saw but then again you were broken but still you look good."

The bell rang, showing that it was six.

Deadpool chuckled as he left his office, wondering how the others liked his little gift. It wasn't easy getting those 'gifts' either but man the look on their faces was worth it. As he reached the show stage he saw that Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were back in their original spots.

"I hope you guys enjoyed the little show I put on tonight," Deadpool said but they didn't speak or even look at him, "What's the matter, voice boxes malfunctioning? I guess you guys don't really say much but some stupid songs during the day so I guess I can say whatever I want to you and you won't speak back will you? I guess that's the one 'golden' rule here huh? You guys really have to learn to laugh at a good joke, especially one that is better than the ones they programmed you with."

Deadpool could have sworn he saw Freddy tighten the grip he had on his microphone.

"Oh I see I struck a nerve there didn't I," said Deadpool, "Then again as machines you don't really have nerves like actually humans do you? Or maybe you are kids trapped in those suits forever; then again the theories could be wrong. I don't even think your own creator knows at this point what you are or your origins, throw us all a spare suit why don't ya?"

When he still got no reaction, Deadpool sighed, "Come on, that was a good one."

"Hey you," Deadpool looked around, "I'm right over here buddy."

Deadpool looked to see a guy with jet black hair that stood out in the front; a strand appeared on his forehead. He had black eyes and was wearing a white janitor uniform while holding a mop.

"What are you still doing here?" the guy asked, "I'm surprised you haven't run out of here screaming yet. Why would you come back? I know I wouldn't."

"Look I have more important things to do than to talk to a janitor," Deadpool said as he crossed his arms, "Don't you have a job to do that involves cleaning up my mess."

"Look here," the janitor said as he picked up the top of his mop, "I clean up after the animatronics, not you. So whatever mess you make that's for some other stooge to clean up with."

"Mark," a new voice came, this one sounding British, "Are you arguing with the anamatronics again?"

From the exit came a guy dressed as the now identified Mark, wearing the exact same clothes as him. The new guy had black eyes, short brown hair and unlike the other guy he had a short beard.

"No Aaron," Mark replied stubbornly, "I was telling this guy to get out so I can get to work."

"Well Mark did you stop and think that maybe this guy wants to hang back a bit and make sure that we come in to work?" asked Aaron.

"If I was forced to work here at night I would have run out the second that bell rang it was six," said Mark, "I never would have looked back either."

"Well I can't really fault you for that one," said Aaron, "I would do it too."

"What are you bros doing," another guy walked in wearing the same brown outfit but had blond hair and blue eyes and a lighter beard than Aaron. His voice also sounded Swedish. "I want to get this place cleaned up as quickly as possible so I can get the hell out of here and never look back."

"We get it Felix you don't like coming here," Aaron said like he heard it every day which he probably did, "This place pays good money for us not to ask questions and sometimes we're not even needed."

"I guess he just doesn't like coming here," Mark said as he looked at the anamatronics whose eyes were now looking at them, "I wonder why?"

"I've had enough of this YouTube cameo hour," Deadpool said as he walked towards the exit, "I'll be back tonight."

"Wonder what his problem is?" Felix asked as he walked towards the back room and screamed before running back out.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked as he hid behind Mark.

"There's three more of those things in the back room," Felix said as he backed away, "They weren't leaking blood so I guess they must be new."

"THERE'S MORE!" Mark yelled as he threw his head up in frustration.

"I think now would be a good time to ask for a raise," Aaron said as he started shaking.

Night 4

It was almost over; Deadpool thought as he looked at his watch to see that it was almost midnight. He just had to last this night and one more in order to make it to the end and get paid.

**The money had better be worth the trouble we had to deal with.**

_I just hope the money doesn't turn out to be tokens._

As soon as midnight hit, Deadpool heard the phone ring and groaned.

"Hasn't this nerd died yet," he said as he looked at the cameras to see that Bonnie and Chica were already gone.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

"Was there ever any doubt that I couldn't do it," Deadpool said as he looked at the reader, "I know you didn't doubt me right?"

"-I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did."

"Oh great, I guess he want to read me his will while he's at it," Deadpool said uncaringly.

"***bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."

**He's a goner for sure.**

_I wonder if he had any last words._

"***chime plays***. You know...***moan*** oh, no - SCREEEECH!"

The phone cut off and Deadpool laughed, "Serves that guy right for-" he stopped laughing when he saw the cupcake blink at him.

Looking at the cupcake again, Deadpool moved closer to it and moved back slightly when it blinked again.

Without a word, Deadpool tossed the cupcake out of the room and down the hall.

"Freaky little thing," Deadpool said as he looked at the cameras.

At 1:15 Deadpool had been closing doors and keeping an eye out for anything. He saw that he had seventy percent of power left and he wasn't going to waste it.

Looking at cam 2B, Deadpool saw that instead of a poster of Freddy it was a weird up close image of a Golden Freddy. Deadpool then started to see 'It's Me' appear in his face in many different sizes and images of the anamatronics faces.

"Looks like someone's trying to get into my head," Deadpool said as he lowered his tablet, "Good luck with that."

In front of Deadpool, a Golden version of Freddy Fazbear appeared except it had no eyes and the way it was looked like it was dead.

Golden Freddy then stood up, pulled out a brown cane and started to tap dance in the office.

**It thought it could go into our head without a problem. It'll learn its lesson next time.**

_Look at the bear dance; I wonder if it sings to._

Golden Freddy tipped its hat and then faded away from the office.

"What a funny guy," Deadpool said as he looked at the cameras to see that everyone was gone, "What the hell, even the fox is gone."

Deadpool then looked to his left to see Foxy and Bonnie in the office, blocking off his exit. He then turned to his right to see Freddy and Chica blocking off the right exit.

"That's not fair," Deadpool whined, "You're not playing by the rules."

"Like you were playing by them to begin with," Bonnie retorted.

"No one said I couldn't play by my own rules," Deadpool replied while folding his arms.

"Either way, games over," Freddy said as he pulled out an empty Freddy Fazbear suit from behind him, "You're getting stuffed inside a suit."

"What I don't even get to pick which suit I get to get stuffed in?" Deadpool asked while looking at the suit in disgust, "I thought there would be better suits than that."

"What is wrong with a Freddy suit?" Freddy said while he gritted his anamatronic teeth together, "It's the same kind suit we stuffed all the other ones in."

"So you don't have any other suits in there?" asked Deadpool.

Freddy was about to be reply but he was cut off by Bonnie.

"Why don't we stuff them into different suits?" the purple rabbit asked. "When we catch them, it's always the same type of suit we put them in."

"Even if one of us happens to get them, we still put them in a Freddy suit," Chica added as she looked at Freddy, "Why don't we try putting them in any other suits?"

"Because," Freddy said as he looked around the office for a few seconds before coming up with an answer, "I'm the head bear around here so we put them in my suits."

"Head bear," Chica said in disbelief, "You're the only bear here, well not anymore but still! You only come out on the later nights."

"Sometimes they don't even make it that far," said Bonnie as he narrowed his eyebrows at Freddy, "We're usually the ones who get them first, if not us then Foxy. The only time you do something is when the power goes out or those random times during night 5."

"We're the ones who make them waste their power," said Chica, "Yet we still stuff them in a Freddy suit whenever we get them."

"Look its just-" if Freddy could sweat he would have at that moment. He then looked at Foxy who had remained silent, "You don't gear Foxy complaining about any of this."

Foxy looked at Freddy before raising his hand in a defensive manor, "Ye best keep me out of this, I have nothin to say."

"Foxy doesn't have another suit because they didn't make any more suits of him," said Chica, "He's also really special," she said the last part in a low whisper.

"Look guys why don't we just stuff him in a suit already before-" Freddy looked at the chair to find that it was empty.

"Where did the landlubber go?" Foxy asked as he turned looked out the door.

"I didn't see him go out," said Bonnie.

"Hey guys I'm right here," they looked at the camera to see that Deadpool was on the stage again, "I forgot to mention that I had teleporting powers which are also a little part of my rules."

"He can teleport," Freddy said in disbelief until he noticed a piece of paper in the office. Picking it up, he glared at the paper before he tore it up and walked out of the office.

"Where are you going?" asked Chica.

"To fix this once and for all," Freddy said as he walked towards the exit.

"I thought we couldn't leave the restaurant at all," Bonnie said as he Freddy open the door, no doubt breaking the lock.

"That was never a rule," Freddy said as he walked outside.

At 2:30 A.M things were quieting down as-

KNOCK-KNOCK

Oh sorry, just a second.

"Hello- oh OMG," the writer looked at the glaring eyes of Freddy Fazbear.

"Time to go for a little trip," Freddy said as he grabbed the writer by his shirt.

He awoke to the sounds of heavy knocking. He ruled out that his landlord was at the door at three A.M to get rent money that he already paid for. He could only assume that it wasn't anyone important seeing as though he didn't really know anyone important.

Still, groggily he got out of bed and moved towards the front door and opened it up. He instantly woke up when he saw those familiar anamatronic eyes staring him dead in the eye.

"Nice to see you again Mike," Freddy said as he moved into the apartment before Mike could try to close the door. Freddy set the writer down on the floor and closed the door himself and looked as the writer quickly got up and stood next to Mike.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mike asked as he backed away from Freddy, his heart pumping as he looked at the anamatronics eyes, he looked at the writer, "Who the hell are you?"

"Look," the writer said, "Let me explain before you have a heart attack."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.

Mike sat at the end of his coffee table next to the writer and they both sat across from Freddy who rather stood seeing as though he could break the chair if he sat on it.

"So you want me to come back?" Mike asked Freddy who nodded his head, "No."

"Come on Mike," Freddy pleaded, "I can't take anymore of the new guard. He's driving me insane, "he then turned towards the writer, "Just how long did you plan on having him work at the restaurant?"

"Well I wanted him to make to the fifth night," the writer said as he thought of how he wanted the story to go, "Then night six and finally the custom night which is seven."

"You mean you wanted that lunatic to be able to mess with programming," Freddy said in shock, "That would be a complete disaster."

"It also conflicted with what I wanted to rate the story which is why I was still thinking about it," the writer said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked, confused at the word 'story'.

"Don't worry about that," Freddy said, dismissing the man's worries, "I just need you to come back and work as the night guard again."

"Yeah, I'm just going to go back to the job that almost got me killed," Mike said sarcastically, "Maybe you guys can throw me a party when I get back."

"Look Mike," Freddy said as he folded his arms, "I really need you to come back. If it means anything to you then I promise we won't try to stuff you into a suit."

"Yeah right," Mike said in disbelieve, "I couldn't reprogram you guys not to try to stuff me into a suit. That's just a rule you guys follow whenever you see someone at night."

The writer scratched the back of his head while Freddy looked at the ground.

"What," Mike said looking confused.

"Well about that whole 'suit' rule," said the writer as he looked at Freddy, "It's not really true."

Mike stared blankly at the writer before looking at Freddy who nodded his head.

"We only go around stuffing guards into suits for a few reasons that involve them either stealing or trying to damage the restaurant and sometimes things we didn't like," Freddy said as he looked at the stare Mike was giving him.

"What did I do wrong then?" asked Mike.

"You were just for fun," Freddy admitted, "We had nothing against you but after a few bad seeds we decided not to take the risk."

"But the phone guy said-"

"The phone guy has been there since '87'. He assumed it was the same problem with the Toy anamatronics but they did it for fun to. When we got him, guy was out of his mind, kept thinking it was 1989."

"What did you do to him?"

"Sorry Mike," said the writer before Freddy could speak, "We can't go around making any assumptions now can we?"

"Okay," Mike said as he looked questioningly at the writer, "Even if I wanted to come back I was fired."

"Oh it would be easy to get you hired again," said Freddy, "All I have to do is pay a certain visit to the owner."

"Can you make him pay me more?" asked Mike.

"Sure why not," Freddy said then a he got a hopeful look, "So you'll take back the job?"

"Yeah I guess I will."

"Oh thank you," without warning, Freddy came across the table and picked up Mike form hic chair and hugged him, "You have no idea how this means to me."

The writer didn't know wither or not to feel touched or find it slightly creepy. Then without warning, Freddy looked at the writer.

"I'm in such a good mood," said Freddy, "Come give me a hug to."

"I don't think that-"

"Give me a hug," Freddy said as his blue eyes flashed white for a split second.

Fearfully, the writer got up and Freddy opened his left arm for him to join in, closing his eyes when the he felt the writer hug him. After about three minutes, Freddy still refused to let go, which made Mike and writer a little uncomfortable.

"Why is he doing this?" Mike asked the writer.

"He was made to be a children's performer," the writer said, trying to explain, "So I guess they made him like hugs and seeing as though the children aren't allowed to touch him…this might be the first actual hug he's had in years."

"Do you know when he might stop?" asked Mike.

"Five more minutes," Freddy said as if he was in sweet bliss, "This just feels so right."

"Got to admit," the writer said, "It's better than the other idea Deadpool had of the anamatronics sexually assaulting you."

"Wait what!" exclaimed Mike.

It had been a very nervous week for Harold. After learning that he would be getting only 120 a week for watching the animatronics, the new guard quit and stole Harold's wallet. Lucky for him, Mike agreed to come back to the job the next day under the agreement that he would be getting more pay and would not interfere with how the anamatronics operate.

Mike in term was somewhat happy to be back though he was completely shocked to learn that there were three more anamatronics that he would have to look after. He was given more money though; ten whole dollars was added to his usual pay.

As for Deadpool, well let's just say that he went back to doing what he was better at doing in the beginning.

"Wait," said Deadpool, "That's it? That's the only story you're going to make for me and it's not even a standalone one. This doesn't count!"

You said to make a story about you though you never were specific on what it had to be.

"Oh you think you're so smart," Deadpool said mockingly, "Just you wait! This isn't the end; you haven't seen the last of me. You will write a better story about me, this isn't the-"

The End.


End file.
